


“Yes I did, what about it?”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just tired boys being tired, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: There's a knock on Ignis' door frame and he looks up to find Gladio leaning against it, hiding a yawn behind one hand. "Hey you." He wanders over towards the desk, closing the door behind him, rolling his shoulders and dropping down onto the sofa, hooking his ankle round Ignis' when he swivels to face him.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Fictober20 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	“Yes I did, what about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> 

There's a knock on Ignis' door frame and he looks up to find Gladio leaning against it, hiding a yawn behind one hand. "Hey you." He wanders over towards the desk, closing the door behind him, rolling his shoulders and dropping down onto the sofa, hooking his ankle round Ignis' when he swivels to face him. "Did you change Noct's training time on Thursday?"

“Yes I did, what about it?" Ignis frown, desperately pushing through his tiredness to remember the details, "I called you but didn't get an answer, and Cor needed to know then. I didn't think you had anything scheduled but..."

"It's fine Iggy, I just wondered." He tips his head and Ignis turns back to his paperwork to avoid meeting Gladio's eyes. He hears him get to his feet and come round to behind Ignis. "Rough day?" Well practised hands rub across his shoulders and Ignis sags backwards into the touch.

"Just long and tedious, such is the life of a bureaucrat."

"You nearly done?"

He looks back at over paperwork, there's nothing desperately urgent, nothing that won't benefit from being left until morning rather than rushing them tired. "You know what? I think we can go." 

He gets a low chuckle in response and Gladio steps away to let him gather his things. "Want to stop off at Danni's on the way?" Ignis pushes down the instinctive response that he'd be fine cooking and nods. It's one of their favourites on the rare nights they get takeout and he probably shouldn’t risk burning anything tonight. 

"I'll order? You don't need to be home tonight do you?"

"Nah, Dad's in. I think Iris might actually be at a friends, so I may need to pick her up tomorrow morning." 

Mentally filing that and rejigging his morning plan, Ignis stands and slings his bag over his shoulder. They both head for the car, Gladio's hand finding the small of his back as soon as they reach the main corridor, leaving Ignis free to order their food without risking running into anything. He briefly considers turning his phone to ‘emergency only’ mode when he’s done but decides against it as Prompto’s at Noct’s place tonight and he tends to message the group chat. 

They pause in one of the courtyards, the night blooms just starting to open, Gladio tucking him close against his side as Ignis finally takes a chance to just breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
